EXO
centre|650px EXO *'Nombre:' **EXO (Internacional) **엑소 (Egso) en Corea **エクソ (Ekuso) en Japon **'¿Por qué?:' EXO viene de 'EXO Planet', nombre del planeta donde ellos provienen. 'EXO Planet' viene del término 'Extra Solar Planet' que significa 'Planeta Extra Solar', es decir, Planeta que está fuera del Sistema Solar. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur y China. *'Núm. Integrantes:' 12 chicos (8 Coreanos y 4 Chinos). **'Núm. integrantes Activos:' 9 chicos (8 Coreanos y 1 Chino). **'Núm. de Ex-integrantes :' 3 chicos (Chinos). *'Debut:' 08 de Abril de 2012. (Tanto en Corea como en China) **'EXO-K:' Inkigayo (de la cadena SBS). **'EXO-M:' 12° Ceremonia de los premios 'Yin Yue Feng Yun Bang'. **'En Japon:' 04 de Noviembre de 2015. *'Fanclub Oficial:' EXO-L **'¿Por qué?:' Significa '' 'EXO-Love' . La '' 'L' '' representa el amor que existe de los fans hacia las dos sub-unidades de EXO, ya que la letra '' 'L' '' está entre la '' 'K' '' y la '' 'M' '' en el abecedario. *'Color oficial:' Plateado. *'Agencia:' **SM Entertainment (Corea del Sur) -> (Misma que KangTa, BoA, TVXQ (DBSK), Super Junior, Girls' Generation, SHINee, F(x) y Red Velvet) **Avex Group (Japón) *'Ex-Sub-Unidades:' **'EXO-K:' 엑소케이 (Unidad Corea). **'EXO-M:' 엑소엠 (Unidad China). Carrera 'Pre-Debut' En mayo de 2011, en un seminario de negocios 'Hallyu', celebrado en la Universidad de Stanford, Lee Soo Man, habló de una estrategia de debutar una nueva banda de chicos, temporalmente llamado 'M1', se creyó que en un principio iba a tener 7 integrantes, ya que se había filtrado en Internet una imagen de sólo 7 de ellos ensayando. Ver aquí. Tiempo después se informó que el grupo se dividiría en 2 sub-unidades, la promoción de la misma música simultáneamente en Corea del Sur y China mediante la realización de canciones en coreano y chino mandarín. En los primeros días, las unidades, eran llamadas tentativamente 'M1' y 'M2'. En diciembre de 2011, después de varios cambios, finalizaron su nombre por el de EXO, tomado de la palabra 'EXO Planet' como referencia. Este grupo estaría conformado por por doce integrantes de los cueles de ocho miembros son ciudadanos de Corea del Sur y los otros cuatro ciudadanos de nacionalidad China. El grupo se dividirá en dos sub-unidades, EXO-K, ('K' por "Korean", que en inglés significa coreano) para Corea del Sur y EXO-M ('M' por Chino Mandarín, idioma oficial de China) para China. SM comenzó a lanzar una serie de vídeos teaser en donde se mostraban a los diferentes miembros de EXO demostrando sus habilidades en baile, artes marciales y canto. El primer miembro en ser revelado fue ''Kai, seguido por Luhan y Tao. El 29 de Diciembre de 2011, durante las celebraciones de fin de año en Corea, los tres miembros de EXO anteriormente revelados se presentaron en el programa de la SBS, Gayo Daejun. En esta oportunidad, un nuevo miembro fue revelado: Chen, significando su primera aparición en la televisión coreana y como miembro de EXO. El día 9 de Enero de 2012, un quinto miembro llamado Sehun fue revelado, demostrando sus habilidades en el baile. Sólo un día después, se revela otro teaser nuevamente con Sehun pero sin embargo, en esta ocasión, el vídeo deja al descubierto por primera vez a los doce miembros juntos. El 16 de Enero de 2012, el miembro Lay es revelado. El 25 de Enero es el turno de Xiumin. EXO lanzó su single prólogo 'What Is Love' el día 30 de Enero de 2012 siendo reveladas simultáneamente tanto la versión coreana como la versión china. La canción se liberó en sitios como iTunes, MelOn, Dosirak, Soribada, Naver Music y en páginas de China como Baidu. Además, el vídeo de What Is Love' sirvió como oportunidad para revelar a 2 nuevos miembros, D.O y Baek Hyun. Y adicionalmente, revelando a los miembros en sus respectivas sub-unidades. El 14 de Febrero de 2012 se revela al líder de EXO-K, Suho. Al día siguiente, se revela al líder de EXO-M, Kris. El último miembro en ser revelado es Chanyeol el día 22 de Febrero de 2012. '2011: Debut con su Primer Mini Álbum 'MAMA El 31 de Marzo de 2012, EXO realizó un Showcase en el Parque Olímpico de Seúl y al día siguiente, el 1 de Abril de 2012 en la Universidad de Negocios Internacionales y Economía en Beijing, China en donde presentaron su canción titulada ''MAMA'' EXO-K debutó el 8 de Abril de 2012, en el programa ''Inkigayo de la cadena SBS, mientras que EXO-M lo hizo el mismo día en la 12° Ceremonia de Premiación Yin Yue Feng Yun Bang, ambos con las canciones 'History' y 'MAMA'. Ese mismo día el grupo entero liberó su single debut 'MAMA', seguido por el mini-álbum con el mismo nombre. A sólo un día de haber lanzado el sencillo, en su versión china, alcanzó el puesto número uno en varias listas musicales de China, mientras que el álbum obtuvo lugares altos en listas como las de "Sina Álbum Chart", "Gaon Chart" y "Billboard World Albums Chart". El equivalente coreano del álbum alcanzó la primera posición del "Gaon Album Chart" y el lugar número ocho en la lista mundial de álbumes de Billboard. Los vídeos, ambos en su versión coreana y china, lograron los primeros lugares en las listas de vídeos más vistos en las webs chinas de streaming y la lista global de YouTube. En noviembre de 2012, EXO ganó Best New Asian Artist Group en los "2012 Mnet Asian Music Awards". EXO-K recibió tres nominaciones en el "27th Golden Disk Awards", ganando el "Newcomer Award". EXO-M recibió el premio "Most Popular Group" en el "2013 Top Chinese Music Awards". A finales de 2012, el mini-álbum debut 'MAMA' de EXO hizo un total de 300.000 copias vendidas haciendo un récord de ventas. '2013: Primer Album Completo 'XOXO El 03 de Junio de 2013, EXO hace su regreso con su primer Album Completo llamado ''XOXO (Kiss & Hug)', tanto en la version Coreana (Kiss) como en la versión China (Hug), promocionado su canción principal ''''Wolf', con este regreso se unieron las unidades (EXO-K y EXO-M). Por primera vez promocionaron el Álbum 'XOXO' juntos como EXO, We Are One. Este Álbum alcanzó el Puesto #1 en World Albums de Billboard Chart, y así vendieron 300.000 discos, 130.000 Copias en solitario solo siete días después del lanzamiento del álbum. Dándole a EXO la posición mas altas en la listas musicales como Hottracks y Hanteo. Al igual que en las ventas digitales como Melón, Bugs, Soribada, entre otros. Con 'Wolf' ganaron por primera vez en los show de Música, siendo el primero Music Bank el 14 de junio, en total EXO gano 4 trofeos de música con 'Wolf'. Días después SM lanzo la versión Drama de la canción, en la cual se pudo aprecia a Luhan como Protagonista y la actuación de la totalidad de EXO. 'Regreso con su Primer Album Repackage 'XOXO El 5 de Agosto de 2013, lanzaron el Álbum Repackaged (en ambas versiones) con tres pistas adicionales. Siendo esta vez La canción principal ''Growl', la cual tuvo mucho más éxito que ''''Wolf'. Con esta nueva canción lograron por primera vez hacer Triple Corona en Inkigayo (único grupo que lo logro en el 2013, y segundo con más victorias ganadas) y M!Countdown. También ganando en los demás programas de música como; Show Champion, Show! Music Core y Music Bank, ganando así un total de 14 trofeos en tres semanas consecutivas. El single alcanzó el puesto N #3 en el Billboard's Korea K-Pop Hot 100 y el N #2 en Gaon's Singles chart. A partir de octubre de 2013, todas las versiones de 'XOXO' han vendido en conjunto más de 910.000 copias, rompiendo el récord de ser más vendido artista K-pop en 12 años. 'XOXO' fue nombrado álbum del año en los 2013 Mnet Asian Music Awards, por lo que EXO la boy-band más joven en ganar el premio. 'XOXO' es el álbum más vendido en Corea del Sur de 2013. Y para finalizar las promociones de su exitosa canción 'Growl', es lanzada la continuación de la''' Version Drama de ''''Wolf', sonando 'Growl' durante una pelea con todos los integrantes de EXO contra unos maleantes. 'Regreso con Album Especial 'Miracle In December El 05 de Diciembre del 2013, EXO ha lanzado el sencillo ''Miracles in December'' (tanto versión china como coreana), logrando un All-kill en las listas de música. El 09 de Diciembre, como había sido confirmando, es lanzando el Mini Álbum bajo el mismo nombre, como un 'regalo' para los fans por todo el apoyo que le han brindado en todo este año, logrando un All-kill en '''Naver Chart', en solo minutos de ser revelado el mini álbum. Este mini álbum en dos días vendió 121.618 copias, en comparación con su disco XOXO (Repackaged) que en una semana vendió 117.899 copias, con eso EXO batió su propio récord acumulativo de ventas de álbumes. SM Entertainment declaró: "El primer álbum de EXO ha vendido 471.570 copias y el Album Repackaged ha vendido 536.007 copias, como resultado han registrado hasta el día de hoy en ventas 1.007.577 copias. También, el álbum especial del grupo 'Miracles In December' que fue revelado a principios de este mes ha registrado Ventas de 430.000 copias, estimando un gran total de cerca 1.440.000 álbumes de EXO vendidos este año". EXO terminó el 2013 con seis discos en el Gaon Yearly Top 10 Best-Selling Albums, incluyendo todos sus discos lanzados en 2013, tanto en las versiones en coreanas y como chinas. '2014: Segundo Mini Album 'Overdose El 16 de abril de 2014, el grupo hizo su regreso durante un '''Comeback Show' organizado por Samsung. Para este regreso el grupo promocionaría en conjunto por solo dos semanas, luego se separarían como EXO-K y EXO-M, promocionando al mismo tiempo en Corea y China su nueva canción 'Overdose'. Originalmente fue programado para ser lanzado el 21 de abril, Debido a la tragedia del Ferry Sewol, las promociones del mini álbum se vieron retrasadas hasta Mayo, siendo el día 7, del mismo mes, el elegido para lanzar a la venta el álbum en los sitios de Internet y liberar el MV de la canción principal, 'Overdose'. 'Overdose' fue promovido de manera similar a 'Mama' con EXO-M promoción en China, mientras que EXO-K promueve en Corea del Sur. 'Overdose' alcanzó 660,000+ pre-ordenes antes de su lanzamiento, por lo que es el mini-álbum más pre-ordenado en la historia. La edición coreana también alcanzó el puesto número 2 en los álbumes World Albums de Billboard Chart, y Nº 129 sobre la 'Billboard 200', por lo que EXO estuvo en los puestos más altos de la lista 'Billboard 200 que un grupo masculino de Corea logro. 'Overdose' fue el álbum más vendido en Corea del Sur de 2014 y fue el primer EP para rematar las charts anuales. Para el final del año, EXO era artista más vendido de K-pop en Japón del año. 'Primer Concierto en Solitario 'The Lost Planet El 22 de mayo de SM Entertainment emitió un comunicado en la página oficial EXO representación de 11 miembros y que llevará a cabo su primer concierto en solitario ''EXO FROM. EXOPLANET ＃1 - THE LOST PLANET'' a partir del 23 de mayo en el Seoul Olympic Gymnasium. Las entradas se agotaron en 1,47 segundos. 'Inicio de juicio contra SM Entertaiment: Kris y Luhan' En mayo del 2014 se anunció la salida del líder de la sub-unidad china, EXO-M, ''Kris, producto de una demanda impuesta en contra de la productora. Según varios reportes en medios asiáticos, esta decisión es producto de, basándose en las declaraciones de los representantes legales del integrante: “En lugar de hablar de Kris como de un artista, SM lo trató como un objeto”. “Este contrato exclusivo fue resultado de un abuso de SM sobre el aprendiz. Presionando injustamente al demandante, violaron sus derechos básicos civiles, restringiendo su libertad suponiendo la manera de empleo y de actividad financiera, haciendo el contrato inválido". El caso es llevado por el abogado que representara al ex-miembro del grupo Super Junior, Hangeng, Cho Bum Suk. Actualmente Kris se encuentra dedicado a su carrera actoral y como solista, fuera de Corea, bajo su nombre chino, Wu Yi Fan. A fines de Septiembre comenzaron los rumores de que el miembro Luhan dejaría el grupo por razones de salud. Los rumores parecían ser falsos hasta que el 10 de octubre de 2014 en el sitio web chino Sina.com se posteo algo que insinuaba su salida del grupo. Más tarde, se confirmó que Luhan firmo una demanda contra la compañia S.M Entertainment, con el objetivo de terminar su contracto, por razones de salud, el hecho de que los miembros chinos, y el sub-grupo EXO-M en general, son maltratados por la compañía, teniendo menos oportunidades de trabajo y menor sueldo que los miembros de EXO-K, y por último, por que quería pasar más tiempo con su familia. El caso es llevado por el abogado que represento al ex miembro de Super Junior Hangeng y a su ex compañero de grupo Kris. S.M Entertainment mas tarde lanzó un comunicado diciendo que esto era algo inesperado ya hace algunos días habían hablado con Luhan acerca de su carrera en solitario y su salud, finalmente, S.M confirmo que EXO continuara sus actividades normalmente como un grupo de 10 miembros. 'Single 'December, 2014' y 'EXOLOGY CHAPTER 1: THE LOST PLANET Después de completar una gira por Asia, se informó que el 15 de diciembre del 2014 se subiría al canal de la ''SMTOWN ''un teaser de la nueva canción especial navideña ''December, 2014 (The Winter's Tale)' la cual salió el 19 de diciembre del 2014. Es una balada pop interpretada por Chen, D.O y Baekhyun, para el juego de SMTOWN. Este es el segundo lanzamiento navideño de EXO. El primer live álbum de EXO: ''''EXOLOGY CHAPTER 1: THE LOST PLANET' consta de 36 canciones incluyendo 'December, 2014 (The Winter's Tales)'. El álbum fue grabado durante el año, ha sido un regalo para transmitir la gratitud a todas las fans. '2015: Segundo Concierto Solitario 'The EXO'luXion El segundo concierto en solitario EXO fue anunciado en enero titulado ''EXO From. EXOPLANET #2 - The EXO'luXion'. Cinco conciertos se celebraron en Seoul en el '''Olympic Park Stadium, a partir del 7 de marzo, 1,2 millones de fans habían tratado de comprar boletos en línea 'Segundo Álbum Completo 'EXODUS' con 10 Miembros' El 28 de marzo de 2015, fue lanzado en linea el primer sencillo del álbum, 'Call Me Baby', la canción obtuvo un All kill, ocupando el puesto N #1 en las principales listas de música de todo Corea. La versión coreana del sencillo alcanzó el N° 2 en la lista de singles Gaon, mientras que su homólogo chino alcanzó el puesto N° 36. El 30 de marzo de 2015, el segundo álbum de estudio 'EXODUS', fue lanzado en ambas versiones coreano y mandarín. EXO declaró que habrá 20 diferentes portadas del álbum, tanto en línea como en las copias físicas, cada miembro se presentó en su portada del álbum, tanto en una versión coreana y china. Según SM Entertainment, las pre-ventas de 'EXODUS' llegaron a 502.440 copias (321.200 en coreano y 181.240 en chino), ya que pasa la marca de medio millón. A nivel nacional, la versión coreana del álbum encabezó la lista de álbumes Gaon semanal durante cuatro semanas consecutivas, mientras que su homólogo chino alcanzó el sub-campeonato. Ambas versiones ocuparon los dos primeros puntos hasta su tercera semana de lanzamiento. En Japón, los dos álbumes entraron en el top 10 de la lista de álbumes de Oricon semanal, alcanzando el número cuatro (coreano) y siete (chino), respectivamente. La versión combinada del álbum vendió más de 6.000 copias en los Estados Unidos, y llegó al número 95 en el 'Billboard 200' en su primera semana de lanzamiento. De este modo, 'EXODUS' se convirtió en el álbum más vendido de K-pop, superando el récord de 'Crush' de 2NE1 (más de 5.000 ejemplares). El 31 de marzo de 2015, EXO lanzó su vídeo musical de 'Call Me Baby', la versión coreana recibió mas de 4 millones de vistas y la versión en mandarín recibió mas de 2 millones de visitas en menos de 24 horas. En tan solo un mes consiguieron más de 29 millones de visitas entre los dos. El 2 de Abril de 2015, EXO realizo su Comeback Stage en M! Countdown. El 5 de abril de 2015, EXO ganó su primer premio en '' 'Inkigayo' . El 28 de abril de 2015, las promociones del grupo concluyeron en ''MTV The SHOW (SBS). Durante la temporada de promoción y fuera de ella, EXO ha recibió un total de 18 trofeos con 'Call Me Baby', rompiendo asi su propio récord hecho 'Growl' con 14 trofeos. 'Primer Web Drama 'EXO Next Door EXO protagonizó su propia mini web serie EXO Next Door apoyado por LINE y co-producido por ''SM Entertainment. El primer episodio fue emitido el 9 de abril. Baekhyun canta el OST 'Beautiful', lanzado en sitios de música el 22 de abril. La canción encabezó las principales listas musicales después de su lanzamiento y se convirtió en la primera OST web-drama a hacerlo. 'Situación indefinida y Salida de Tao' Durante la presentación en vivo del 2 de Abril en el '' 'M!Contdown' , la lesión del tobillo de Tao empeoró. Anteriormente se había lesionado durante las grabaciones de '''Law Of The Jungle' el año pasado y había empeorado durante las grabaciones de Idol Star Championship en Febrero. Debido a su situación, SM anunció que Tao estaría ausente de las demás promociones del álbum, lo que causó diferentes rumores sobre la posible salida del miembro chino del grupo, sobretodo cuando se anunció que éste había regresado con su familia a Qingdao para recibir tratamiento. El 22 de Abril, Sina reportó que mediante su cuenta de Weibo, el padre de Tao pedía que se cancelara el contrato a su hijo con SM Entertainment, ya que SM no le brindaba garantías para su desarrollo individual ni el tratamiento de su lesión. Ante esto, SM se pronunció diciendo que estaban resolviendo las cosas de la mejor manera posible. Posteriormente, mediante una entrevista de parte del padre de Tao, dijo que su hijo estaba de acuerdo en irse, aunque no se hizo ningún anuncio oficial. El 26 de Mayo, mediante su cuenta de Weibo, Tao escribió "Lo siento. Agradecido", lo cual dio lugar a muchas interpretaciones sobre su posición en el grupo. El 2 de Mayo, Tao asistió a la fiesta de cumpleaños organizada por las fans, donde se mostró conmovido al punto de las lágrimas, pero no mencionó nada sobre EXO. Algunos días después, se hizo público que Tao había cambiado su nombre de Instagram retirando el "EXO", lo cual dio lugar a nuevas especulaciones, pero nuevamente sin ningún anuncio oficial. El 7 de Mayo, varios portales web publicaron fotos donde se mostraba a Tao y a su madre embarcándose hacia Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos. Más tarde fue confirmado que se dirigía a California con el fin de recibir allí tratamiento y estudiar allá. Nuevamente, ni SM, ni Tao dijeron nada al respecto, dejándolo en posición de miembro inactivo indefinidamente. El 24 de agosto, Allkpop anunció que Tao había presentado una demanda para la anulación de su contrato en SM. 'Regreso con 'LOVE ME RIGHT - Album Repackage' con 9 Miembros' El 28 de mayo, SM Entertainment, anunció que el grupo lanzaría una Versión Repackaged de su Segundo Álbum, 'EXODUS', el 3 de junio, titulado 'Love Me Right'. El álbum incluye las 10 canciones de su segundo álbum 'EXODUS' y cuatro canciones adicionales, 'Love Me Right', 'Tender, 'Love', 'First Love' y 'Promise (EXO 2014)'. La canción principal lleva el mismo nombre que el título del álbum. Con un ritmo funky y rápido, 'Love Me Right' es la canción perfecta para el verano. El 2 de Junio de 2015, EXO revelo el MV de 'Love Me Right'. El 3 de junio, EXO lanza el album repackage 'Love Me Right' , como era de esperarse, tras el lanzamiento las canciones del álbum repackage de EXO y su tema principal 'Love Me Right' se han alzado y quedado en la cima en muchos charts en tiempo real. A las 4:30 AM KST del 3 de junio, 'Love Me Right' de EXO se posiciona #1 en los charts en tiempo real en MelOn, Mnet, Bugs, Olleh, Soribada, Genie y Naver Music. Pero lo que es aún más impresionante es que las nuevas canciones de EXO, Tender Love, First Love y Promise 'lanzadas en su álbum repackage también están tomando su lugar correspondiente en el TOP 10 de muchos charts online. Incluso ''Call Me Baby' el tema principal de la edición original de su Segundo Álbum de estudio 'EXODUS' hace una reaparición en los charts. EXO está haciendo historia con las ventas de su álbum. El grupo ha vendido oficialmente más de un millón de copias de su Segundo Álbum 'EXODUS' y con el lanzamiento de la Versión Repackaged, 'Love Me Right'. El segundo álbum original, 'EXODUS', publicado en marzo, vendió 753.860 copias, mientras que su último álbum repackaged, 'Love Me Right', ha vendido hasta ahora 371.160 copias. 'Unificación a un solo EXO' SM anunció que EXO seguirán como 9 integrantes. También anunció que ya no habrá más EXO-K & EXO-M. Según la SM, EXO ya no tendrá sub-unidades y promocionarán como grupo único, por lo tanto promocionarían como 9 miembros en Corea, China y ahora Japón. Se unificaron a "un solo EXO", Suho seguirá siendo el líder, siendo el primer grupo de la compañía en el que el miembro mayor no es el líder. 'Debut en Japon con su sencillo 'LOVE ME RIGHT ～romantinc Universe～ thumb|right|220px El 4 de noviembre de 2015, EXO dará a conocer su Sencillo Debut Japonés, ''Love Me Right ～ romantic universe～'. En el estaran incluidas ''''LOVE ME RIGHT (Japanese Ver.)' y una nueva canción 'Drop That'. 'Love Me Right', es una canción pop que transmite en sus letras la emoción que sienten las personas cuando se enamoran, además de tener una melodía de baile refrescante. La canción fue producida para demostrar el agradecimiento hacia las fans que continúan dándole apoyo a EXO con su próximo debut y el segundo single 'Drop That', esta canción expresará la emoción de los miembros al presentarse en el Dome de Japón, ya que EXO y las fans se ayudaron mutuamente a elevarse como uno. El single tendrá 9 versiones distintas y el mismo single además tendrá tres versiones a la hora de comprarla. 'Regreso con su Segundo Album Especial Navideño 'Sing For You thumb|right|220px El 24 de Noviembre, EXO confirmó su regreso con el lanzamiento de un album especial de invierno a mitad del mes de diciembre ,en el cual, todos los miembros promocionarán la canción principal. El 27 de Noviembre, se confirmo que el grupo lanzará su álbum especial de invierno titulado ''Sing For You'' el 10 de diciembre y realizarán un evento llamado ''EXO Comeback Stage Sing For You'' a través de su canal en la V App de Naver. El álbum será lanzado el 10 de Diciembre. Durante el evento, revelarán las nuevas canciones de su álbum por primera vez ante el público y continuarán con una conversación para presentar su álbum y saludar a fans. También proveerán a los fans de alrededor del mundo la oportunidad para ver su presentación Comeback al invitar a algunos afortunados seguidores de su canal.Hay otra razón por la cual su evento en V App está ganando mucha atención entre los fans: ¡EXO está prometiendo un evento alucinante! No solamente su presentación comeback se realizará en un lugar inesperado sino que también planean hacer que este evento sea único. Mientras tanto, realizarán otra transmisión en V App el 27 de Noviembre a las 8PM antes de su comeback y revelarán la hora y lugar parar ''EXO Comeback Stage Sing For You' posteriormente. SM Entertainment acaba de revelar a través de sus redes sociales que el grupo regresará no solo con una canción sino con dos canciones a promocionar de su álbum especial de invierno, ''''Sing For You' y 'Unfair', mostrándonos dos lados diferentes de su encanto. El primer sencillo,'Sing For You' es descrita como una dulce balada pop donde el sonido acústico de una guitarra y las voces de los miembros se mezclan para formar una suave armonía. Como si usara palabras que usualmente no utilizamos debido a la timidez, la pista contiene una historia cálida y se espera que sea la mejor canción para este invierno. El segundo sencillo a promocionar titulada 'Unfair' es una pista pop de medio tempo que deja una profunda impresión con su combinación de una melodía a la moda y brillante más un sonido de teclado. Esta permitirá a todos sentir un nuevo encanto, pues es una canción de amor que encajar perfectamente con las voces de los miembros con un letra ingeniosa que expresa el sentimiento hacia un amado. '2016: Primer Álbum de Estudio Japonés' De acuerdo a una fuente que habló con el medio Sports Donga, actualmente EXO está ocupado preparándose para su debut en Japón. Aunque la fecha de lanzamiento para su álbum japonés no ha sido decidida. El grupo ya ganó popularidad en Japón y realizo una gira en dicho país en Noviembre. Integrantes center|687x687px De Izquierda a Derecha: Sehun, Suho, BaekHyun, Chen, Chanyeol, Xiumin, D.O, Lay y Kai. *Xiu Min (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Su Ho (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Lay (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Baek Hyun (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Chen (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Chan Yeol (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *D.O. (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Kai (Bailarín, Vocalista y Rapero) *Se Hun (Maknae, Rapero, Bailarín y Vocalista) Ex-Miembros: *Lu Han (Vocalista y Bailarín) (2012 - 2014) *Kris (Líder de EXO-M, Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) (2012 - 2014) *Tao (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) (2012 - 2015) Discografías 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Mini Álbum' 'Mini Álbum Especial' 'Singles' 'Live Album' 'China' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Mini Álbum' 'Mini Álbum Especial' 'Singles' 'Japón' 'Single' DVD's Dramas *EXO Next Door (Line, 2015) Reality Show * (TV Tokyo) EXO CHANNEL (08.08.2015 al TBA) * (Line TV) SurpLines EXO (16.01.15 al 18.01.2015, 3 Ep) * (Mnet) XOXO, EXO (18.04.2014 al 30.05.2014, 4 Ep) *(MBC Every1) EXO Show Time (MBC Every1, 28-11-2013 al 13-02-2014, 12 Ep) Programas de TV *(KBS2)Entertainment Relay: Guerilla Date (04.04.2015) *(Mnet) EXO 90:2014 (15.08.2014 al 31.12.2014) *(JiangsuTV) The Strongest Group (05.09.2014) *(Mnet) Wide: EXO File (14.07.2014) *(HunanTV) Happy Camp (05.07.2014) *(Mnet) Wide: EXO File (16.06.2014) *(Mnet) Wide: EXO File (09.06.2014, Backstage del 1er concierto) *Ask In a Box (14 y 15.05.2014, EXO-K) *Entertainment Star World (03 y 04.05.2014, EXO-M) *(DragonTV) Immortal Song ver. China (15.03.2014,EXO-M')' *(TTV) SuperStar R&W (30.01.2014) *(MBC) Infinity Challenge (25.01.2014) *ETN Weekly (28.12.2013) *(Mnet) Open Studio (19.12.2013) *(SBS) Running Man (17.11.2014, a exepción de Chanyeol) *(SBS) Running Man (10 .11.2013, a exepción de Chanyeol) *(Mnet) America Meeting EXO (21.10.2013) *(SBS) "Super Model Competition" (27.09.2013) *(MBC) Infinity Challenge (31.08.2013) *(MBC) Infinite Challenge (24.08.13) *China Big Love Concert (18.08.2013) *(SBS) Midnight (14.08.13) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (14.08.2013) *(MBC)' 'We Got Married (10.08.13, como invitados) *(KBS) A Song For You (26.07.13) *(MBCEvery1)' 'Weekly Idol (10.07.13) *Guerilla Date (02.07.2013) *(ArirangTV) After School Club (12.06.13) *(Hunan TV) Happy Camp (06.07.13) *Idol Star Athletics Championship (11.02.13) *The Solve King (29.11.12, EXO-K) *(GTV) 100% Entertainment (18.09.12, EXO-M) *Sunshine Day (12.08.12, EXO-M) *(Channel) SATZONE TV (09.09.12, EXO-K) *'('''Channel V) Asian Hero (09.08.12, EXO-K) *(Hunan TV) Happy Camp (21.07.12) *Do Your Best (16.07.12, EXO-M) *Spicy Microphone (28.06.12, EXO-M) *(Hunan TV) Happy Camp (09.06.12, EXO-M) *(Arirang TV) Showbiz Korea (14.05.12, EXO-K) Programas de Radio *(SBS)-R Power FM CulTwo Show (13/04/2015) *(MBC) Sunny FM Date (10/04/2015) *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (07/04/2015) *(MBC) Shimshimtapa (01.01.2014, EXO-K) *OVEN RADIO con EXO: **OVEN Radio EXO, Episodio 5 (13.12.2013, EXO) **Oven Radio EXO, Episodio 4 (12.12.2013, D.O, Luhan, Chen y Baekhyun como DJs) **Oven Radio EXO, Episodio 3 (11.12.2013, Sehun, Kris, Tao, Kai y Chanyeol como DJs) **Oven Radio 'EXO', Episodio 2 (10.12.13, D.O, Lay, Xiumin y Suho como DJs) **Oven Radio EXO, Episodio 1 (09.12.2013 D.O, Luhan, Chen y Baekhyun como DJs) *KBS-R Cool FM Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (16.09.13, Baekhuyn y Chen, como DJ) *(MBC) ShimShimTaPa (20/08/13) *(SBS)-R Power FM CulTwo Show (20/08/13, EXO-K) *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (13/08/13) *(SBS)-R Power FM Park So Hyun’s Love Game (13/08/13) *Young Street Radio (08/08/13) *(KBS) Cool FM Yoo Inna (01/08/13) *(MBC)-R FM Younha's Starry Night Radio (13/07/13) *(MBC) ShimShimTaPa (12-13/07/13, especial DJ) *(SBS)-R Power FM CulTwo Show (11/07/13) *(KBS) Cool FM The Kiss Radio (07/07/13) *(KBS) Radio en Árabe (05/07/13) *(KBS) Yoo In-na's Let’s Crank Up the Volume(21/06/13) *Choi Hwajeong's Power Time Radio (18/06/13) *(MBC) Shimshimtapa Radio (06.06.13) *(KBS) 2FM Super Junior′s Kiss the Radio (30.05.13) *SEED RADIO 97.5 FM (27.07.12, EXO-M) *ShimShimTaPa (21.06.12, EXO-K) *(SBS) CulTwo Show (30.05.12, EXO-K) *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (27.05.12, EXO-K) *Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time (15.05.12, EXO-K) *Younha's Starry Night Radio Show (14.05.12, EXO-K) *Hong Jin Kyung's 2pm Radio Show (14.05.12, EXO-K) *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (07.05.12, EXO-K) Tours *EXO FROM. EXOPLANET #1 - THE LOST PLANET (2014) *EXO PLANET #2 – The EXO’luXion (2015) '''Conciertos:' *The "2015 EXO-LOVE concert in Dome" at Seoul Gocheok Dome Stadium (10 de Octubre) *EXO Greeting Party in Japan; Hello!: Del 11 al 13 de Abril del 2014, en el Saitama Arena. Anuncios *'2015:' SPAO *'2014: '''KFC China *'2014-2015:' Baskin Robbins (EXO-K) *'2014:' Bicicletas AIMA MIX *'2014-2015:' MCM Korea *'2014:' Samsung Galaxy *'2014:' Meilishuo (EXO-M, CF) *'2014:' Lotte Duty Free *'2014: Lotte Ice Cream (EXO-K, CF) *'''2014: Bung Bung Bung Kakaotalk Game (CF) *'2014:' Kakaotalk Race Game (CF) *'2014: '''Sunny 10 (CF) *'2014: Kolon Sports *'''2014: Taming The Monster (CF) *'2014: '''Together Let's Bung Bung Bung (CF) *'2014:' Crunky Chocolate (CF) *'2014: Kakao Talk "El Monstruo" (CF) *'''2013-2014-2015: Ivy Club *'2013-2014-2015:' Nature Republic *'2013:' SK Telecom: #1 #2 y #3 (CF) *'2013:' Sunny 10 (EXO-K, CF) *'2012:' Samsung ATIV Smart PC: "Create Your Smart Style" (EXO-K, CF) *'2012:' The Face Shop (EXO-K) Premios Curiosidades * De acuerdo con el 'Yin Yue V Chart Guiness', el MV "MAMA" de EXO-M tiene el récord de el vídeo más reproducido y descargado en el sitio YinYueTai durante 43 semanas consecutivas. *SM Entertainment tardó 100 días en grabar los 23 teasers de EXO. *El 21 de julio, EXO fue invitado al 15°aniversario de Happy Camp. Durante la introducción del grupo, Kris declaró ser el líder de EXO, mientras Suho dijo que él era el guardián. *Son considerados "los hermanos menores de Super Junior" *El mini álbum "MAMA" (versión K & M) logró vender 155.255 copias, con lo cual se posicionaron como el grupo novato con más ventas de 2012. Siendo la repartición de esta manera: EXO-K "MAMA" vendió 133.400 copias en 2012, mientras que EXO-M "MAMA" vendió más de 77.120 copias. *EXO-K fue nombrado como embajadores de La Cruz Roja Juvenil. *La canción principal del álbum 'Kiss & Hug', "Wolf", es originalmente llamada "The Wolf and the Beauty". *El 1er. álbum "XOXO" alcanzó el puesto #1 en Billboard's World Albums Chart. *Durante el lanzamiento de Growl, hubo un colapso en la tienda de discos Synnara Récord. Anteriormente, los servidores de Synnara Récord habían colapsado con la venta de la edición limitada de "The Classic" del grupo Shinhwa. *El hijo de Lee Soo Man, Lee Hyun Kyu, escribió la letra de "Let Out the Beast", la cual está incluida en 'XOXO', el primer álbum del grupo. * La canción "XOXO" del Álbum Repackaged Growl fue transcrita al papel para usarla en el álbum por Kai y D.O, mientras que "Lucky", del mismo álbum, fue transcrita por Chanyeol y Baekhyun. *EXO es el primer grupo ídolo en ganar 'Triple Crown' en Inkigayo en el año 2013. *EXO ha conseguido un récord en Music Core con más victorias, empatando con el legendario grupo G.O.D. con cuatro victorias consecutivas en el show (1 con Wolf, y tres con Growl). *En los vídeos K-Pop más reproducidos de 2013 en YouTube, EXO está en el 3er. puesto con Growl y, 6to con Wolf. *La compañía de artistas de Corea, SM, ha firmado con la compañía coreana Hana Tour, la grabación de un MV para el grupo EXO durante 4 días del 14 al 18 de Junio del 2014 en la isla norteamericana de Saipan. Esto será promocionado por USA Saipan Island Sea-Lago Inc. *Representaron a Corea en los MTV EMA 2013 como 'Mejor Artista Global' compitiendo contra reconocidas figuras de la música tales como One Direction y Justin Bieber, siendo Chris Lee la ganadora de dicho premio. *"Miracles In December" de EXO se posiciona en el puesto numero 5 como álbum de mundo. *"Growl" se ubico en el puesto número 1 en Billboard en "Las 20 Mejores Canciones de K-Pop del 2013". *La coreografía de Growl fue hecha por el famoso coreografo Nick Bass, quien ha trabajado junto con Super Junior, Justin Timberlake, Janet Jackson, entre otros. *"Growl" llegó a la cima de los "2013 K-Pop Best 20" de los U.S. Billboard. *Ellos cantaron el tema logo de los 60 años de transmisiones de la KBS World Radio. ver el vídeo *EXO es el primer grupo que desde 1990 logra el millón de copias vendidas en el Hallyu. *El 9 de Enero 2014 los miembros de EXO-K en el evento de Red Cross Youth, hornearon pan y galletas para los niños de familias con bajos recursos en el centro voluntario de Seúl. *EXO se encuentro en el #2°en el Top 5 Arirang de grupos masculinos más amados (2014). * EXO firmó contrato con Avex. * En la portada de "Miracles In December", los miembros de EXO decidieron por medio del juego piedra, papel o tijera para saber quien iba a estar primero arriba (en la punta) y el ganador fue Luhan. *SHINee y EXO han sido nombrados embajadores honorarios de Gangnam. *Los tickets para su primer concierto en solitario se agotaron en menos de 1.47 segundos en su único y primer día de venta. *EXO arraso en las listas de música, recibiendo los mayores pedidos de todos los álbumes, con 660.000 de pedidos y se extiende por todas las listas de música en Corea y China. * Se confirmo que Kris y Luhan han levantado una demanda para dar por cancelado su contrato con SM Entertaiment, 'pero aun no hay nada oficial, y aun no se sabe si son miembros inactivos o ex-miembros. Su situación es desconocida. * Se ha confirmado que EXO regresará con su segundo álbum oficial en Enero del 2015. Aún no se sabe si ellos volverán a dividirse en las sub-unidades o regresarán como grupo completo. * EXO está en el puesto no.1 del Top 10 de Gaon Chart en Ventas de álbum de grupos Masculinos, (Ene-nov 2014) ganando a sus compañeros de empresa, Super Junior (2°lugar) y TVXQ(3°lugar) * EXO es el segundo artista en ganar el Daesang en los GDA con su primer álbum de larga duración del 2013. * Es el primer grupo que gana un Daesang en los Golden Disk Award con un ''mini álbum. * Las entradas para “EXO PLANET #2 – The EXO’luXion” en la zona de "Happy Family" se agotaron en 4 segundos. * De acuerdo a SM Entertainment, las entradas para el próximo concierto de EXO, “EXO PLANET #2 – The EXO’luXion” salieron a la venta el 21 de enero a través de Yes24 a las 8PM. Tan pronto el reloj marcó las 8PM, más de 1,2 millón de personas en Corea intentaron conseguir entradas en el sitio, causando que el servidor colapsara. Esta es la primera vez que la venta de un concierto lleva a tantas personas a intentar acceder al sitio al mismo tiempo. * EXO es el primer grupo ídolo en tener 5 conciertos consecutivos en el Estadio Olímpico. * En un una entrevista en The Beatles Code Con Brown Eyed Girls (aparecen Suho, Xiumin, Baekhyun, Sehun,D.O y Lay) Los chicos revelaron que en el MV de MAMA en la version coreana hay una voz femenina diciendo "gracias" en chino, pero ellos en ningún momento gravaron con alguna mujer. (minuto 4:14) * EXO han sido catalogados como los reyes de los CF, debido a las cantidades de anuncios hechos durante las temporadas 2014-2015 junto a las chicas de AOA. * En la lista de canciones escogidas para el vídeo juego de la SM Entertaiment hasta la fecha están: "December 2014", "Miracles in December", "Run", "The First Snow", "Thunder", "Lucky", "Overdose", "Mama", "Wolf", "My Turn to Cry", "3.6.5", "My lady", "History", "The Star", "Growl" Las canciones se encuentran en las dos versiones. * A solo horas de que "Call Me Baby" fuera liberado logró un All-Kill. Convirtiéndose en el primer grupo idol en tener un All-Kill en los rankings en los 10 sitios musicales en Corea en tan solo 3 horas y lograr los primeros lugares en una hora. * Para la canción de "Call Me Baby" Suho dijo en un entrevista que Sehun tuvo que subirse sin zapatos en el auto ya que era muy costoso. * EXO ha conseguido ingresar a la principal lista musical de los Billboard en el puesto n° 90, el más alto para un grupo masculino de K-Pop hasta el momento. De acuerdo a una reciente información de la lista de los 200 de Billboard revelada el 8 de abril, el segundo álbum de EXO, “EXODUS” consiguió puesto n° 90. Ellos han vendido 6,000 copias del álbum en EE.UU. durante la semana que terminó el 5 de abril, lo cual un gran logro para cualquier grupo coreano en América. En la lista de los álbumes más vendidos se encuentra en el puesto n° 70. * Durante el fansign que tuvo lugar en abril en Japón, EXO anunció que tendrá una gira en noviembre 2015 y actuaran 3 días en Tokyo Dome (Japón) y otros 3 días en Osaka (Japón). * "Beautiful” cantada por Baekhyun se convierte en la primera banda sonora de un drama web en encabezar las listas. * La versión coreana del MV de EXO "'''Call Me Baby" ha conseguido en tan solo un mes mas de 21M de visitas y la versión china obtuvo 8M, en total 29M de visitas. * 'EXO NEXT DOOR' estableció récord para un Web Drama con más de 50 millones de vistas. * EXO se esta preparando para su álbum japonés y será lanzado a finales del 2015. Link: http://entertain.naver.com/read?oid=382&aid=0000396019. * El dia 15 de septiembre 2015 se declara que BaekHyun y la lider de Girls Generation Taeyeon han terminado su relación despues de 1 año y 3 meses. * EXO debutara en Japón con un single y luego sacaran un album completo. * Es de los pocos grupos que ha conseguido tener más de 100 premios en menos de 3 años de haber debutado. * Han ganado el premio "Best album of the year" en los Mnet Asian Music Awards '''por tres años consecutivos. '''Incidentes * Se presentó un gran problema con "Sasaengs fans", ya que estas invadieron el casamiento del hermano mayor de Baekhyun. El alboroto fue grande, y un primo de éste publicó en su blog que las fans llegaron a empujar familiares (invitados del matrimonio) para llegar cerca de los miembros de EXO. Los guardias del local consiguieron limpiar el lugar y sacar a todas las sasaengs. Baekhyun por otro lado se mostró muy enfadado, y los demás miembros se sintieron muy mal con lo ocurrido. En respuesta a esto, Baekhyun recibió una amenaza de una sasaeng, que postreó el mensaje en su website. *EXO-M fue al aeropuerto para tomar el avión de vuelta a Corea (de Shangái) y tuvieron un pequeño accidente de coche, debido a que unas fans que iban en un coche negro chocaron contra su furgoneta. Ninguno de ellos está herido pero el coche tuvo una abolladura en la puerta. *El 10 de Abril, el archivo MP3 con el título "EXO - Overdose" se había esparcido por toda la página de Youtube. A pesar de que la canción en el archivo era de 3 minutos y 25 segundos, ellos (SM) no verificaron si realmente se trataba de 'Overdose'. Más tarde, este archivo fue bloqueado esa tarde debido a la solicitud de los propietarios del derechos de autor. La SM ha solicitado una investigación, y presentará cargos y reclamará por daños y perjuicios a las personas que publicaron y circularon el vídeo. * El 7 de Marzo, Kai y Tao se lesionaron en el concierto''"EXO PLANET #2 – The EXO’luXion" teniendo que realizar varias de las canciones con 8 miembros. Las fans que estuvieron allí dijeron que también fueron heridos antes del concierto. * El 26 de Marzo, se filtró el archivo MP3 del CD de estudio "EXODUS". Horas más tarde el contenido fue eliminado. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial EXO-M *Sitio Oficial EXO-K *Sitio oficial EXO-L (Fanclub) '''Weibo' *Weibo Oficial EXO-K *Weibo Oficial EXO-M * Weibo Oficial Lay * Weibo Oficial Sehun * Weibo Oficial Chanyeol Facebook *Facebook Oficial EXO-K *Facebook Oficial EXO-M Instagram *Instagram Oficial Chanyeol *Instagram Oficial Xiumin (cuenta eliminada) *Instagram Oficial Sehun *Instagram Oficial Baekhyun *Instagram Oficial Lay * Instagram Oficial Kai (cuenta eliminada) Youtube *Canal de Youtube Oficial EXO-K *Canal de Youtube Oficial EXO-M Galería Videografia 'Corea' EXO-K - What Is Love (Korean Version)|What Is Love (Korean Version) EXO-K - History (Korean Version)|History (Korean Version) EXO-K - MAMA (Korean Version)|MAMA (Korean Version) EXO - Wolf (Korean Version)|Wolf (Korean Version) EXO - Wolf (Drama Version) (Korean Version)|Wolf (Drama Version) (Korean Version) EXO - Growl (Korean Version)|Growl (Korean Version) EXO - Growl (2nd Version) (Korean Version)|Growl (2nd Version) (Korean Version) EXO - Growl (Drama Version) (Korean Version)|Growl (Drama Version) (Korean Version) 'China' EXO-M - What Is Love (Chinese Version)|What Is Love (Chinese Version) EXO-M - History (Chinese Version)|History (Chinese Version) EXO-M - MAMA (Chinese Version)|MAMA (Chinese Version) EXO - Wolf (Chinese Version)|Wolf (Chinese Version) EXO - Wolf (Drama Version) (Chinese Version)|Wolf (Drama Version) (Chinese Version) EXO - Growl (Chinese Version)|Growl (Chinese Version) EXO - Growl (2nd Version) (Chinese Version)|Growl (2nd Version) (Chinese Version) EXO - Growl (Drama Version) (Chinese Version)|Growl (Drama Version) (Chinese Version) 'Japon' EXO - Love Me Right ～romantic universe～ -short ver.-|Love Me Right ～romantic universe～ -short version- Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KDebut2012 Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:CGrupo Categoría:CPop Categoría:JGrupo